For purposes of this disclosure, certain aspects, advantages, and novel features of various embodiments are described herein. It is to be understood that not necessarily all such advantages may be achieved in accordance with any particular embodiment. Thus, various embodiments may be or carried out in a manner that achieves one advantage or group of advantages as taught herein without necessarily achieving other advantages as may be taught or suggested herein.
Field of the Invention
System for inferring cardiac rhythm information from heart beat time series information collected by wearable sensors, and system for selective transmission of electrocardiographic signal data from a wearable sensor
Description of the Related Art
Abnormal heart rhythms, or arrhythmias, may cause various types of symptoms, such as loss of-consciousness, palpitations, dizziness, or even death. An arrhythmia that causes such symptoms is often an indicator of significant underlying heart disease. It is important to identify when such symptoms are due to an abnormal heart rhythm, since treatment with various procedures, such as pacemaker implantation or percutaneous catheter ablation, can successfully ameliorate these problems and prevent significant symptoms and death. For example, monitors such as Holter monitors and similar devices are currently in use to monitor heart rhythms.